


Smiles In A Can

by kuonji



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sluuurp to the gods of soup!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles In A Can

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [2009 Jack/Daniel Smile-a-thon](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/2231.html).
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/2231.html?thread=3935139351>

_slurp, slurp, sluuurp_

Jack raised an eyebrow across their dining table, but Daniel either didn't see or didn't care. He cleared his throat. "Having fun?" he asked.

"What?" Daniel looked up, spoon halfway to his lips. A smile spread across his face. "Good stuff, huh?"

Jack wobbled his own spoon. "Huh," he said, noncommittal.

"What's yours say?"

Jack stifled a sigh and glanced down. "X-A-R" he read out.

Daniel made a face. "You're supposed to read it. Make it a word."

"Zahr?"

Jack's half-hearted attempt at sounding out nonsense elicited a grin from his linguist. Jack couldn't help but return it.

"Yours?" he asked.

Daniel obligingly looked down. "Oh," he said, fuzzy eyebrows jumping.

"Yeah?"

"Take a look." He chuckled and held out his spoon. Jack craned forward to see. A drop spilled, and his eyes automatically followed it, so it was a few seconds before he realized the contents of Daniel's spoon.

Jack grinned. "Who am I," he said, "to deny the gods of Alphabet Soup?" He stood and rounded the table. Daniel smiled up at him expectantly before he cupped the back of Daniel's head and swooped down for a kiss.

J-X-D spilled across the tabletop.

  
END.


End file.
